


Basking in heat

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cave, Cold, F/F, More like a drabble, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Basking in each others heat surviving the cold.





	Basking in heat

"N-n-n-n-n-n-umber one, find the highest range and get yourself transported out of here," Georgiou stuttered, due to the cold temperature on the planet.

Burnham, in her comfy, yet cozy double layered insulated blue coat turned toward the cold, freezing captain away from the cold  scenery resting ahead. Compared to the captain, the commander appeared to be fine. Georgiou's uniform had been torn at some areas thanks in part to the wildlife they had encountered earlier. Her phaser was left in the snow as they fled from the overrun station. Georgiou didn't see the dark, thin eyebrows raised at once. Sometimes their need to preserve the life of others rather than their own and applied it in the field baffled the hybrid Vulcans and humans shared the same belief when it came to saving the lives of other.  That was the unifying characteristic that bonded them together. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one. But applying it to someone whose duty is to make sure the other is alive, it was illogical.

"That would be a unwise choice, captain," Burnham said.  
  
"Obey my order, Commander," Georgiou said.  
  
 Burnham crawled to the captain's side slowly taking her attire off as the woman's eyes were closed with both hands on her shoulders.  
  
 "You must keep your body temperature up when the Shenzhou is to surely find us,"  Burnham said.  
  
Georgiou was curled up against the natural made wall of the cave.  
  
 "H-h-h-h-h-h-ow are you so optimistic?" Georgiou asked. Her breath lingered in the air each time she spoke. It was like she had been in the water for too long in the middle of the open ocean in the winter season after the ice had fallen beneath her. Her lips were starting to turn a shade of blue. "F--f-f-f---or a Vulcan hybrid. . .  Y-y-y-y-y--y-y-y--y-you don't look like one bb-b-b--but you act like one."    
  
Burnham raised an eyebrow then lowered it.  
  
"It is my duty to ensure the captain of the vessel is able to command, sanely," she heard the zipper to the uniform was slid down  releasing heat. "and unharmed," Her legs felt cold, suddenly, as the gentle touch to the side of her thigh felt sensitive.   "It is also the duty of the executive officer to follow their captain no matter the situation," The jacket was taken off. "No offense, Captain, but  I will stay by your side until . . ." Burnham wrapped her hands around the Asian woman's waist and her leg curled around the woman's long, muscular legs. "as humans like to say. . . hell freezes over."  
  
 "C-c-c-Commander," Georgiou said. "you are the best first officer I ever had."

"I find your command much preferable, as well, Captain," Burnham said.  
  
Georgiou squeezed the black woman's smaller, thinner hand sending back emotions of comfort and emotional warmth. The first officer could feel the affection that the captain shared for her. Burnham's two fingers rubbed along the palm of the Asian sending back an image of approaching her on the bridge then wrapping her hands around her shoulder unexpectedly when looking on the edge of the bridge toward space. Warm feelings traveled through Georgiou. Georgiou could feel the communicator tucked in the younger woman's hand. Georgiou's cuts had stopped bleeding and were starting to heal on their own thanks to ice crystals forming on it. The ice crystals were starting to melt. Georgiou's side was surrounded by the first officer's winter uniform. The warmth basking out of the hybrid channeled through her and the heat of the Asian woman channeled.  
  
"I-f-f-----i---ff we don't make it back. . ." Georgiou said.  
  
"We will," Burnham said. "Captain."  
  
"I-i-i-i-i-i-i love you," Georgiou said, her eyes slowly opening to the woman's brown eyes looking  back at her.  
  
"As I to you," Burnham said, softly stroking the side of the captain's face.  Georgiou buried her head into woman's neck while her dark hair freely left drifting on her shoulders. Height returned to the captain's body. Her lips began to turn a shade of lively, bright pink. Burnham was taller compared to the short Asian woman by one and a half. Vulcans were naturally taller than most people but she was, compared to other Vulcan hybrids, short. Shorter than Lieutenant  Saru.  "The Shenzhou will look for us. They always do."  
  
"Mmhhhmm," Georgiou said.

Burham looked at her adorable, attractive partner.

 _And she's my captain_ , Burnham thought feeling pride.

Burnham had dropped the communicator in between themselves including with their tricorders set alongside her back.

Burnham's nimble, long hands rested on the woman's backside and she closed her eyes entering a light meditative trance with their bodies pressed together, breast to breast, leg to leg, skin to skin. She thought of a Vulcan song that Sarek had attempted to teach her (and promptly gave up afterwards) and only had been taught a different, but easier version of it by Amanda Grayson. It was about heat and how it effected the body keeping the two beings alive. It was one about love. Their heart beats were beating as one in synchronization. The warmth transpired between the two women. They felt safe and cared with each other. She organized her thoughts and feelings of what happened earlier. Her fingers placed on the side of the woman's shoulder blade.  They were together this way for hours away from the mouth of the cave. The chirp of the communicator awoke the hybrid. She unwrapped her hand from the woman's side then flipped it open.

"Burnham here," Burnham said.

"Sorry for being late," Saru apologized. "we came on a slight problem. It's all fixed now. How was the stay?"

"Please request to the transport room to transport us up with the doctor on site," Burnham said.

"Are you all right, Commander?" Saru asked, out of concern.

"I am fine," Burnham replied. 

"Prepare for transport," Saru said. "Shenzhou out." 

Burnham closed the communicator then wrapped her hands around the woman's back.

"It pays to be optimistic, captain," she planted a soft, gentle kiss on the woman's cheek, the area where she could and watched the woman stirr. She briefly closed her eyes enjoying the warmth and close approximenty with the captain as the transporter sounds kicked into gear. She could feel the change of the atmosphere occurring. Her body being moved from place as well as the surrounding garment and equipment. Briefly the captain's body vanished from her arms but it was only for a second and she was back there. The cold, metalic surface below her legs came solid and Burnham relaxed.

Mission: accomplished. 

 **The** **End**.


End file.
